Channeler
Wilder Description What I like the idea, is they will by default have a block (unless they use a feat to not), but they gain extra weaves to start with, or a different kind of weave, stuff like eavesdropping or something. They might also gain an extra power point perhaps. *Can take any skills, since they come from any walk of life. (Perhaps give groupings, like soldier/wisdom/etc, that give more specific skill/proficiency groupings?) *Will start off knowing less weaves than initiates, but will be able to access a single old one? Initiate Description What I want here, is mostly similar to wilder, but by default they won't get extra weaves, but will start with no block. Will know more weaves and skills than wilders in general, but will be more restricted based on where they are an initiate. Implements While you can use an Angreal or the stronger Sa'Angreal, you don't get a standard implement like a staff, orb, wand, or other such item. Affinities Channelers tend to have an affinity to one of the five elements of the one power. Men tend to have either Fire or Earth, and women tend to have Air or Water. Either are equally likely to have Spirit, but it is not completely impossible for a man to have Air or Water, and a woman to have Fire or Earth. Not since the Age of Legends has it been heard of as a person who had all five elements. Overchanneling Pulling more of the power into yourself than you can hold safely. This makes it very dangerous, but you are able to do more than you otherwise could. Power Points Power Pool: You have your level +1 power points. Power points convert into one of the given elements based on your affinity for the given element. Starting Out *Men receive one additional Power Points from which to work with. They are stronger in the power. *(Should this even occur? It balances, but men need some balance against insanity...)Women who's ability is more in elegance than straight power, ups the element they are weakest in, for a given weave, by one feat level, provided it is something they are able to use according to their character level. *You receive 3 free affinity feats at first level. One must be of an element favored by your gender (Fire/Earth for males, Air/Water for females). The other two may be used on any element you wish. Affinities Depending on the category, having some or none of the affinities for a given weave affects the result of the weave. Affinities Effect No Affinities Double Power Point Cost, -1 to all rolls related to this weave Some but not all Affinities Double Power Point Cost All Affinities Weave as written All Affinities 2+ +Lowest affinity level -1 to all rolls related to this weave (per roll not per die) Earth 3, Fire 3, Spirit 4, would lead to 3 (tie for lowest)-1 or +2 bonus on all rolls Splitting the Flows If you are already weaving, you may split the flows to create a second weave. This is the equivalent of getting a free Action point, and using it for an extra Standard action, only relating to channeling. This can be done with more numbers of weaves, but you must have enough power to do it, and the ability to focus well enough to handle all of the weaves at once. Failure, at best, means wasted actions. Most people can't attempt to weave more than 2 or 3 at a time, as it's beyond their focus. Talents Channelers can have different strengths in different places of the power. These strengths make it easier to do certain tasks with the power than others. Talents Talents sometimes grant additional abilities with the power. Cloud Dancing Earth Singing Healing Compulsion Travelling Category:Class